Evil Yawny Girl
by Conanian1
Summary: Haibara yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Conan! Apakah Vermouth dan Black Organization akan muncul? Bagaimana kisah Ran dan Kazuha?
1. With Him

"_Sorry for being an evil yawny girl..."_

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kuat-kuat diatas pangkuan lelaki itu. Ya, Conan Edogawa. Aku menyibakkan rambut pirangku dan menguap sejadi-jadinya. Dia tersenyum sambil memegang pundakku. Kami sedang ada di Hokkaido, tepatnya pantai yang membuatku ingin terus tinggal disni walau waktu liburan telah berakhir. Tentu saja rencana liburan ini berasal dari Kudo, tepatnya Conan. Dia mengusulkan pada Subaru untuk membawa kami ke Hokkaido. Kami tak ada usulan lain mengenai tempat liburan. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya.

"Kau ini..." desahnya sambil mencengkram bahuku keras, namun lembut. Aku menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata itu mengerling. Aku terdiam memandangi matanya yang bagiku sangat indah. Kami-sama... terkutuklah aku jika terus-terusan memandanginya. Wajahnya, sifatnya, omongannya, adalah daya tarik tersendiri. Aku bisa-bisa kehabisan nafas kalau terus-terusan mengagumi pesonanya.

"Sudah kuajak ke pantai, kau malah menguap sejadi-jadinya. Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya sambil menyibakkan rambutku. Dia, memangkuku, dan menurutku itu tidak memalukan. Aku bebas melakukan apapun dengan dia.

"Aku mau melihat matahari pantai." Aku terus-terusan menguap dan Subaru melirikku. Dia tersenyum. Aku memalingkan muka dan terus memandangi sisi laut, menunggu matahari terbenam muncul. Conan akhirnya melepaskan pangkuannya dan duduk di sebelahku. Pipiku sontak memerah dengan derasnya, tak kupungkiri kalau aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya. Getaran stacatto di jantungku semakin membesar.

Sesungging senyum terlukis dari bibirnya. Aku meliriknya. "Ada apa?"

"Matahari itu." Tangan mungilnya menunjuk matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. "Waktu kecil dulu, aku dan Ran bersama-sama melihat matahari dari ujung kantor polisi."

Mataku mengerling. Benarkah?

"Aku terakhir kali melihatnya saat Vermouth menembak salah satu anggota organisasi,' tuturku sambil memakai topi.

Conan melirikku. Matanya menajam. "Vermouth," desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Aku melirik. "Dia takkan ada disini, Kudo."

Conan menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat dia memberitahuku tentang Irish."

"Lalu?" desahku. _Kau semakin memperumit masalah_.

"Aku pikir dia akan muncul lagi untuk mencari informasi tentangmu." Bibir Conan bergetar, mata _onyx_-nya menatap mataku. Aku semakin pusing dan keringat dingin menetes dari keningku.

Conan buru-buru memegang bahuku. "Kau tak apa, Haibara? Maafkan aku," khawatirnya.

Aku menggeleng_. Organisasi bodoh itu! Kau malah membahasnya ketika aku curiga pada Subaru!_


	2. Silver Bullet

"_Aku tidak perlu dua peluru perak... Satupun cukup..."_

Wanita berambut panjang blonde platina itu mengepulkan asap rokok yang tampak di sebuah mobil Porsche hitam. Di depannya, lelaki berambut panjang perak mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik api. Wanita itu berdesah.

"Peluru perak..."

Shinichi Kudo. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kabar detektif itu. Setelah dia tahu Kudo telah menyembunyikan Haibara, atau Sherry. Setelah dia tahu bahwa Kudo telah menyelamatkannya saat dia menyamar menjadi pembunuh berantai di New York. Setelah dia tahu Sherry masuk program perlindungan saksi FBI. Setelah tahu bahwa usahanya memikat Kudo sia-sia. Setelah dia tahu semuanya!

Dia membuka ponselnya, menatap foto gadis berambut pendek pirang yang mengenakan jas lab. Tepatnya Sherry. Dia menggenggam ponselnya keras seolah geram. Dia mengusap keringat yang jatuh perlahan dari keningnya. Jatuh. Perlahan, seakan mengatakan, bodoh.

Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Mustahil.

Hingga akhirnya Gin, lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya seseorang yang tidak perlu kau tahu." Senyum tersungging dari bibirnya, misterius.

Gin tertawa, keras. "Rupanya kau bisa jatuh cinta. Katakan, siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" Vodka melirik ke arah Vermouth, pasti.

Senyum tersungging dari bibir berlipstik merah itu, misterius. "A secret, makes a woman, woman," tuturnya sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Gin tersenyum, sinis. "Dasar nenek tua, kau selalu saja begitu." Mata Gin mengerling, pelan.

Vermouth menoleh, matanya memicing tajam. "Dia lebih baik darimu, orang tua," jawabnya ketus sambil mengambil pemantik apinya. "Dan tentu saja, dia tampan."

Gin mengerling. "Oh, begitu? Bahkan Sherry lebih cantik darimu."

Vermouth menggeleng. "Masih ingin bermain dengan apel busuk itu? Aku tidak terlibat."

Gin tertawa lagi, menyebalkan. Tawanya bergema. "Bertindaklah sesukamu. Sebelum aku menembak kepalamu." Vermouth menggengam pundak Gin yang sedang menyetir, keras.

"Apa ini sebuah ancaman?"

Kata-kata Vermouth tegas, menegaskan kalau dia sangat marah. Vodka mengeluarkan pistol tokalevnya, bersedia. Mata Vermouth memicing.

"Mau menembakku! Silakan!"

"Kau..." desah Gin. Dia memberhentikan mobil Porschenya kasar. Dia menjenggut rambut Vermouth kasar. "Kau berani membantahku?"

"Memang siapa kau?"

Keberanian mulai timbul di benak Vermouth, tegas dan tidak peduli resiko yang akan menimpanya. Gin menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya. Vodka mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Vermouth sambil tersenyum, menyunggingkan senyum tak berdosa.

"Tiga!" Gin mulai berhitung mundur. Vermouth menarik rambutnya, tapi tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Dua!"

Vermouth menendang kaki Gin, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Dia menggigit bibirnya, kaku.

"Satu!"

DORRRRR!

"Kudo... Shinichi..." Kata-kata itu terlepas dari bibir Vermouth, sendiri, sepi ditemani hujan.


	3. Waiting

"_Pedih sekali, ya... Kalau hanya menunggu..."_

_Tuut... Tuuut..._

Ponsel Shinichi tidak bisa dihubungi. Ran merapatkan posisi duduknya. Harusnya musim dingin ini dia bisa mendengar suara Shinichi, sekali saja. Dia menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, salju menemani kesendiriannya. Dia menatap salju yang berjatuhan indah, kaku. Hari ini dia benar-benar kesepian.

Conan sedang pergi bersama rombongan detektif cilik ke Hokkaido. Ayahnya pergi ke tempat mahyong, sementara restoran Poirot tutup. Kazuha dan Sonoko juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Ran menggigit bibirnya, kaku.

Malam ini dia benar-benar kesepian.

Sampai dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Dia buru-buru mengangkatnya dengan antusias.

"_Ran, ini aku."_

"Shinichi?" tanya Ran, ragu. Kata-katanya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dentakkan _stattaco_ mulai bergulir dengan derasnya, rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

"_Bagaimana... kabarmu?"_

Ran tersenyum. "Kenapa nada suaramu ragu seperti itu?"

"_Aku hanya khawatir padamu."_

"Benarkah?" tanya Ran antusias.

"_Sudahlah, itu pertanyaan bodoh." _

Shinichi Kudo dengan nada ragu-ragu?

"Lalu?" Ran mencoba mengulur waktu.

_Shinichi, aku merindukanmu._ Tulis Ran dalam hatinya. Meskipun Ran tahu Shinichi hanya muncul sekali, bahkan dua kali, tidak setiap hari bisa dia lihat, dengar suaranya, namun...

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Pedih sekali, ya... Kalau hanya menunggu..."

Salju berjatuhan, menggempur tanah dengan derasnya.


	4. Realize

"Selagi perasaanmu masih hangat... Sampaikanlah secepat angin..."

Kazuha menggenggam tangan Heiji, erat. Heiji sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. Tak dipungkiri, rona merah menghiasi bibirnya. Heiji menengok. Wajah konyolnya muncul di hadapanku yang masih memegang tangannya, erat.

"Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku erat begini? Sakit, bodoh!"

Kazuha meringis. "Maaf, tapi aku memang tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bodoh!" Kazuha meliriknya kesal. Heiji menatap Kazuha, lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sahabat masa kecilku."

"Kau berbohong," tukas Heiji.

"Kau berdebah kecil. Bodoh." Kazuha memalingkan mukanya, namun Heiji menarik wajah Kazuha hingga ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau berbohong," kata Heiji tegas.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Bodoh!" kata Kazuha, keras. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tak sadar bahwa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu,"ucap Heiji, datar. Kazuha tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Jika iya, memang kenapa?" Kazuha meledeknya dengan nada tantangan. Heiji tertawa.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku mau menerimamu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Kazuha.

"Aku tetap akan melindungimu, Kazuha..."

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kazuha kecuali percaya.


End file.
